Lucy in the Sky
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Jeff Russo | cinematography = Polly Morgan | editing = Regis Kimble | studio = | distributor = Fox Searchlight Pictures | released = | runtime = 124 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $27 million | gross = }} Lucy in the Sky is an upcoming American drama film co-written and directed by Noah Hawley (in his feature directorial debut) and starring Natalie Portman, Jon Hamm, Zazie Beetz, Dan Stevens, Colman Domingo, and Ellen Burstyn. The film will have its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 11, 2019. It is produced by Fox Searchlight Pictures and is scheduled to be released on October 4, 2019, by Fox Searchlight Pictures. Premise An astronaut returns to Earth after a lengthy mission and begins an affair with a fellow astronaut. She heads into a downward spiral as she loses her connection to her family, and when her lover begins another affair with an astronaut trainee, the bottom drops out. The film is loosely based on astronaut Lisa Nowak's criminal activities around her romantic involvement with fellow astronaut William Oefelein. Cast *Natalie Portman as Lucy Cola *Jon Hamm as Mark Goodwin *Zazie Beetz as Erin Eccles *Dan Stevens as Drew Cola *Colman Domingo as Frank Paxton *Ellen Burstyn as Nana Holbrook *Pearl Amanda Dickson as Blue Iris *Jeremiah Birkett as Hank Lynch *Joe Williamson as Mayer Hines *Nick Offerman as Dr. Plimpton *Tig Notaro as Kate Mounier *Jeffrey Donovan as Jim Hunt Production In February 2017, Noah Hawley was brought onto the project, then known as Pale Blue Dot, to produce alongside Bruna Papandrea and Reese Witherspoon, with Witherspoon intended to star in the lead role. However, in November 2017, Witherspoon dropped out of the film in order to shoot a second season of Big Little Lies. By January 2018, Hawley was also set to direct the film, while Natalie Portman entered into negotiations for the lead role. In March 2018, Jon Hamm joined the cast. In April 2018, Zazie Beetz joined the cast, with Dan Stevens joining in May. In June 2018, Ellen Burstyn joined the cast to portray the grandmother of Portman's character. In July 2018, Colman Domingo and Jeremiah Birkett joined the cast of the film. In February 2019, it was announced Nick Offerman had been cast in the film. Filming began in June 2018. First Photo: Natalie Portman In “Pale Blue Dot” Music The film trailer features an instrumental rendition of the music theme from the Beatles' song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Release It will have its world premiere at the 2019 Toronto International Film Festival on September 11, 2019. It is scheduled to be released on October 4, 2019. Controversy Retired astronaut Marsha Ivins criticized the premise of the plot and denied that there is such a thing as a "longstanding idea that says astronauts begin to lose their grip on reality after being in space for an extended period of time". References External links * Category:American drama films Category:Films about astronauts Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures films Category:Upcoming films